Welcome Little One
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: I published this long ago. I apologize for the punctuation and grammar. If you still want to leave a review or read, go ahead. :3


Authors note- k, I was bored, and had jus about enough of hearing my cousin yelling, "shoot it! C'mon, SHOOT IT!" at the T.V. when it was on a Bigfoot documentary, I may make a little mini series of ti-sue one-shots.

Disclaimer- I own none of the awesomeness of kung fu panda, one or two.

Tigress stood outside her small home near the jade palace, breathing in the sweet spring air. She rested her arms on her swelled stomach. She had married Po soon after defeating lord shen, and had soon found herself to be pregnant. Everyone was happy for her, and po was oh so happy to be a father. And, since he'd practically been her father, shifu would soon also be known as grandfather.

though she showed the same serious face, and spoke little, tigress was ecstatic at the opportunity of being a mother. She was due any day now. She started strolling near her house, humming to herself as she went. All of the sudden, a sharp pain struck her, causing her to gasp. The pain happened again, and again. Until she realized that the baby was coming. She quickly got back to her house. Po sat inside, studying scrolls, he looked up when tigress entered, before he could speak, tigress half screamed,

"Po, the baby's coming!"

his eyes widened, and he rushed her to a bed, the pain was so great, she started screaming.

"what's going on?"

asked shifu, who at that moment, burst through the door, followed by monkey, and viper. Once they saw what was happening, shifu, and monkey left quickly. viper rushed them out as planned, and got beside tigress.

"it's going to be alright."

viper said soothingly, while tigress suffered through another contraction. She squeezed Po's hand tightly, he squeezed it back, they'd both been waiting for this for 9 months, and now, they were facing something that they both feared would somehow go wrong.

_**( 4 HOURS LATER…..) **_

_**Tigress sighed in happiness, after 4 stressful hours of labor, she'd delivered a healthy, beautiful white tiger girl cub. Her baby now rest in her arms, wrapped in a white blanket, sleeping peacefully. She leaned against Po, who was smiling down at his new daughter. She more resembled tigress, but her ears were a bit more like Po's. viper sat nearby, smiling at her long time friends new daughter. Awhile later, tigress was sitting, and holding her sleeping cub against her shoulder. **_

_**"**__**should I tell the guys that they can come in now?" viper asked, tigress smirked. "**_

_**they've been waiting out there the entire time?" **_

_**she asked, she found it a bit hard to believe. Viper laughed, **_

_**"well of coarse, it's not everyday one of the furious five has a child! And, we've all known you for years!" **_

_**viper said, tigress nodded, realizing she was right. Viper went to the door, **_

_**"come in guys." **_

_**she said, gesturing with her tail. Cranes head peaked in, then the rest of him appeared. He entered the house, followed by mantis, shifu, and monkey. They came to stand by tigress. **_

_**"aw, she's so cute!" **_

_**monkey said, looking at her with interest, he always had a weakness for babies. Mantis zipped up onto tigress's shoulder. **_

_**"she's so…. Tiny." he said. Tigress chuckled, **_

_**"but she's still 5 times the size of you." **_

_**she said. Mantis crossed his arms (or whatever those things are called.) and grumbled. Shifu just looked at the young cub with a rare smile, **_

_**"what is her name?" **_

_**he asked, tigress's eyes widened a bit, and she looked at po, who had the same look. **_

_**"we, really haven't picked out a name yet." **_

_**Po admitted, and looked at the crystal white, and coal black furred tiger cub that was, still to his surprise, his daughter. "**_

_**I'm guessing you have no idea's whatsoever?" **_

_**shifu said, smirking. Both young parents nodded in defeat. Causing the rest of the five to laugh. **_

_**"suggestions?" **_

_**tigress asked, everyone started pondering. **_

_**"mai-ling?" **_

_**monkey suggested, neither parents liked it, much to common. **_

_**"sue?" viper suggested, nope. **_

_**" dawn-Ti?" suggested crane, again, no. **_

_**"I can't think of anything." **_

_**mantis admitted. Then tigress got an idea, she looked up at Po, **_

_**"what about Ti-sue?" she asked, he nodded, **_

_**"I like that." **_

_**he agreed, as did the rest of the five, and master shifu. After that, they talked a bit more, then the five, and shifu retreated to their rooms, leaving the new parents to talk privately. **_

_**"I can't believe she hasn't woke up yet." **_

_**Po said, rocking Ti-sue in his arms, tigress stood beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, looking lovingly at Ti-sue. A part of both her, and Po. A few minutes of silence, and Ti-sue opened her eyes for the first time, and yawned, showing her tiny fangs, and rolling out her small pink sandpaper tong. She blinked, and looked around at her new surroundings. Her huge, baby eyes fell, and stayed, and the smiling faces of her parents, she smiled a almost toothless smile, besides her small fangs. And laughed, reaching her hands out from under the blanket. **_

_**"hello Ti-sue, about time you woke up!" **_

_**tigress said, while taking the blanket off of Ti-sue, and putting a small red dress on her that had a gold flowery design. It had long sleeves that covered her paws so that she wouldn't scratch herself. Since she didn't know claws, even small one's, hurt. She waved her arms around and gurgled in happiness. **_

_**"aw, such a cutie!" **_

_**Po cooed, tigress put her on the floor to wander around. She crawled around, happily exploring the many new sights and sounds. Hours later, Ti-sue once again, slept peacefully in the arms of tigress. Tigress walked over to a crib that was in a far corner, and placed the sleeping cub in it, under a small blue blanket. Ti-sue sucked her thumb as she slept. Tigress walked outside. By now it was well into the night, crickets were chirping, and fireflies flew outside in great numbers. She leaned against the railing of the porch that circled the entire house, and was soon joined by Po. He put his hands on her waist, and rested his head on hers. They both stood there, comfortable in each others arms. Tigress was so happy, she began to purr, and quite loudly too. **_

_**"I don't think life can get any better." she said, rubbing her cheek against po's in a very feline sort of way. **_

_**"yes, your right." he said. **_

_**"we've got friends." she said, **_

_**"family, if you count my dad." Po added, **_

_**"Kung fu." tigress said, **_

_**"each other." **_

_**po said, smiling. Tigress breathed deeply in happiness, "**_

_**and now we have Ti-sue." **_

_**she said, she'd never been happier. Or more laid back. Awhile later the two kung fu masters went to bed, happy with they're lives for once.**_

_**Authors note- yeah, yeah, I know. 'sappy, and kind of stupid. I came up with this and I just had to write it, that, and I have nothing else better to do with my life oh, and yes I know newborns can't immediately crawl around, I just made it that way because I have the power of the keyboard. oh, and the bold print was done by accident. didn't realize until i was done, sorry. Rate&Review.**_


End file.
